


Mutually satisfying weirdness 双方满意

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bucky Feels, Co-dependence, Demisexuality, Fluff, Healing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possesiveness, Secret Marriage, a hint of D/s, a smidgeon of angst, because Bucky jesus christ, because have you met the Rogers and Barnes show, because that man deserves a warning all by himself, emotions are hard, fight then make up, mentions of trauma, post-CATWS, tony stark-freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我糊涂了，”Stark承认他没明白。“你没告诉Steve你偷偷跟他结婚了？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually satisfying weirdness 双方满意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutually satisfying weirdness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192661) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> 今天早上，我想到一个梗。Steve和Bucky结婚的时候，Bucky怎么在左手上戴戒指呢？于是这个文就产生了。有很多我自己的脑洞；看前请注意标签。

标题是这样来的：我们都有点怪。生活本身就挺怪。所以当我们遇到有人跟我们的怪癖一样时，我们就会和他们在一起，大家一起怪。我们管这个叫爱情，真爱。

Robert Fulghum, True Love

 

译者注：本文H的时候是盾冬，但是Bucky在本文中强势且主动。精神上偏向无差。Bucky以前有过一次和别人的H，一句话带过。

 

 

Bucky这样有一年了——他喜欢管这个叫做转化。他自己洗心革面，被这个世界和其他人——特指某个人，重新接受。经过一年的适应，重新学习他本应该知道的事物，找到很多这个世界能让他继续活下去的东西，不光是为了某一个人。这一年里，他尝试学习并记住对他人的同情心，还有理解别人的情感和想法。

 

一整年了，他有时候还是搞不懂Tony Stark的脑袋里想什么。只不过是一个小小的请求，结果呢，小Stark站在那儿，看着Bucky，就跟他一夜之间多长了一个脑袋似的。以前Howard跟Howling的人呆了这么久，也没有过这种表情。

 

“那我把话说明白了吧，”Stark边说，边用沾满油泥的手指捋捋他的胡子。他脸颊上留下一条油渍；Bucky不打算告诉他，权当是报复。“你跟Rogers结婚了，然后你都不跟我们说？我好伤心啊，Barnes，你竟然瞒着我，不让我给你搞一个盛大的仪式来庆祝队长终于配上对儿了！”

 

Bucky磨着牙，深呼吸一下，祈祷自己能耐心点。“Steve还不知道。”他声音平稳，是那种平时他用来避免被问问题的冰冷口气。他现在很恼火，因为这种口气在Stark身上永远都不起作用。比如现在，只让他闭嘴了一小会儿，之后，他就又开口了。

 

“我糊涂了，”Stark承认他没明白。“你没告诉Steve你偷偷跟他结婚了？”

 

Bucky真希望自己提前编好了一个可信的理由，而不是受一个渴望所驱使，这个渴望就算在他自己脑子里都是很奇怪的，“归属感”。属于某个人，不是Hydra的人，不是SHIELD的，也不是某个博物馆的收藏或者展览主题。自私点说，他想确定自己属于Steve；想有一个标识，哪怕全世界都不知道那是什么意思。

 

“ _Принадлежу_ _。_ ”他小声嘀咕了一句，无力去为了Stark和所有人敞开内心，说明他的想法，他不能这么做。

 

Stark看起来对发生的事完全没有头绪，但是Bucky不在意，只有他把Bucky托付的事办到就行。

 

“你是能办还是不能办？”他低吼着，已经失去了耐心。Stark的眉毛都要调到发际线去了，不过他还是不情愿地点点头。

 

“行，我是说，没问题。你手指上片状结构就是设计成这样的，为了便于修理，而且如果其中一片坏了还可以替换。这挺简单的。我不确定用真金会不会合适，你知道，真金绝对没有强化合金坚固，但是如果只是其中一节儿的话，它应该可以连得住。”

 

“OK。你什么时候能做？”

 

Stark抓了抓后脑勺，斜眼瞅瞅他，这真让Bucky抓狂到想大步走出这间工作室，可是，他需要那个东西。

 

“嗯，明天？我需要把金子铸模，大概还得要一分钟给你装上。听着，轮不到我给你提建议，但是你确定不先跟Steve打个……”

 

“不。”Bucky漠然地回答。

 

Stark闭上嘴，举着双手。“哦，好，好的。我，嗯，我会给你做那个的。”

 

“谢谢。”Bucky从牙缝里挤出两个字，掉转身跑了。

 

心里的各种滋味啊。哎。

 

——

 

两天以后，Steve才注意到有东西不寻常。他们做完日常——锻炼，走路，读书，跟试图毁灭纽约的混蛋们干仗。现在没几样事可以让Bucky发怒的了，但是想要毁灭他的故乡城市？哼，只要有他在就别想。不过，在一次激战之后，事情的走向开始不对。Bucky刚洗完澡出来，左手把挡在眼前的头发捋走。他抬头发现Steve正盯着他看，手里的牛奶就举在嘴边，不错眼珠地看着Bucky的左手。Bucky能感觉到自己左手手指上纠缠着一些头发。

 

“Bucky，”Steve小心翼翼地开口，“你戴着个结婚戒指。”

 

Bucky咽了一下，放下胳膊。他的手指微微抽搐，好像挺痒痒似的。那个小小的金环看上去非常不显眼——但是自从Bucky感到它咔哒一声扣在他手指上之后，他的整个人仿佛都放松下来了。以前他心里像是抽丝了一样，拉成了个死结，现在那根线解开了，回到了它应该在的位置。人的心理作用真是强大。

 

“算是吧。”他承认道。有时候要用语言表达还是很难。他脑子里会想到很多事，但是当他需要说出来的时候，他的舌头就像被用手术缝合线钉在上腭了一样。

 

Steve咽了口口水，他的喉结上下滚动，厉害到看起来都让人觉得疼。“你跟人结婚了？”他问道，听起来仿佛他宁愿跳进万蛇坑，也不愿意听到答案。

 

Bucky既没叹气，也没闭眼，更没有攥紧拳头，因为这些动作都会泄露他的秘密。他静止着不动，心里希望自己除了家居裤，还能套上一件T恤。

 

“已经结了。”

 

Steve整个人缩了一下，就像是有人狠狠地打了他一下，把他身上的某样东西击碎了。他张开嘴，又闭上，牛奶的塑料包装瓶在他手里抗议般的嘎吱作响，他把瓶子放下。“哦。”他说道——更像是用沙哑的声音挤出来的。“我以前不——你从没有——我认识她吗？”

 

Bucky强压住扇他一个耳光的冲动。

 

“只是一个象征。”他低声说了一句。“让我觉得生活很真实。有归属感。反正，别说的就像我很久以前该跟你结婚似的。”

 

如果一分钟以前Steve看起来像是震惊的表情，现在估计吹口气就能把他放倒了。“什么？”他小声回道，“Bucky，你在说——”

 

Bucky这回真的叹气了，手指搓了搓眉心，好像那样就可以让他脑袋不疼。如果他不是这么想要那个标识的话，他不会那么蠢到把一个如此显眼的东西戴着身上。

 

“不是因为……”他开口说了一半，觉得嗓子发紧，不得不停下来清了清。“我没打算要把你绑住，困住或是怎么样的。我只是——这能让我心情平和，在我看着它的时候。这更像是把我绑在你身边，我属于你。你没必要也这样。你可以完全当做没有这回事，如果——”因为不道实。有归属感。反正，这的东会那么蠢到把一个如此显眼的东邪

 

他不知道该怎么说出“如果你不想要这样。如果你不想要我。”因为Steve一直是Bucky生命中唯一最重要的人，而Steve其实也没有几个这样的人。Bucky是他朋友。Peggy是他女朋友。就算是在打了血清之后，Steve也从没有越界，找机会“放松自己”，不管是自己一个人，还是跟别的什么人。最后，这世界上能给他配对儿的机会都试了，不管用，Bucky就是觉得可能他不是那种人。有这样的事。Bucky知道，是有这种人的，不太在乎性爱这方面。现如今，这种现象更能被社会接受，很多事都能被接受了。虽然，这个世界还存在很多的错误，但是Steve有更多的机会去做他自己，Bucky对此心存感激。

 

“你接受真实的我。”他继续低语道，与此同时Steve只是张着嘴，看着他。“我一直很感激，Steve。我知道我不是你要选的人。不过，我也知道我永远不会像属于你那样属于某个其他人了。所以，我需要——用一种我能看见的方式，感觉到我属于你。”

 

Steve的眼睛，那双招人爱的蓝眼睛，视线扫过Bucky的脸，和他的金属手臂。他看起来从震惊僵硬的状态恢复了，他整个人震了一下，仿佛又活过来似的。他向前走了两步，拉近俩人的距离，抓起Bucky的左手举高好让自己看清楚。然后他抬头看着他。

 

“Bucky Barnes，我真该宰了你。”他说。

 

Bucky全身都凉了，尽管他忘记了很多事，但他记得这种冰冷。他真希望自己也能忘了这种感觉。但是，Steve听起来一点也没生气，只是——可能有一点点恼火。Bucky不知道该说什么好，所以他什么都没说，等着下文。他不用等太久——跟Steve在一起的时候，他永远都不需要等太久。

 

“你知道关于咱俩之间的事，我最讨厌什么吗？你总是不问我就擅自对一切做决定。你到底是怎么会认为那不是我的选择呢？该死，Bucky。我从咱俩10岁的时候就爱着你了。我那时想跟你过一辈子。你掉下去的时候，我知道这听起来有点可怜，但是我的人生结束了。我再也不记得呼吸是怎么回事，直到你在DC找到我，我把你的面具打落，然后也找到了你。你以为我不想和你结婚吗？上帝，Buck，要是我早知道你想，我 _明天_ 就把你拉进教堂里。”

 

Bucky的心脏砰砰跳得很快，他被Steve的眼神电到了。“但是，”他嘴张了好一会儿，才开始说，“但是不像……，我知道你不想干那种事。我不想逼你做任何事。上帝，Steve，那是我最不想干的事了。知道你爱我就足够了。”

 

“不像什么？”Steve问。Bucky了解这种口气，是那种“你以为你往哪儿走呢？”或者“放下武器，举起双手。”或者“如果你胆敢说我吃了你的饭，那你还有要倒霉的，混蛋。”但是，Bucky知道这种语气，他可不怕。

 

“不像你想干我。我了解你，Steve。你用不着跟我装。”

 

从他们开始对话，Steve的手指就一直用世界上最温柔的方式轻抚着Bucky的金属左手。Buck想在那样的抚摸下蜷缩起来，让Steve把他当做宝贝宠着，永远。现在，Steve的手指收紧了，拇指使劲按在黄金指环上。Bucky的膝盖发软；这感觉起来就像是声明所有权，像是占有。热流在他体内聚集，在他胸腹间乱窜。Steve推着他向后倒退，直到他的后背撞到老远的墙上，Steve不断贴近，压住他，他的身体从胸膛到膝盖都跟Bucky紧贴在一起。

 

接着，Steve一下子凑上来吻了他，就仿佛他是世界上唯一的空气来源。Bucky吃惊地张开嘴，然后，Steve的舌头伸进来时他恳求般的张得更大。Steve的双手攥着Bucky的手腕把它们抬高，钉在他脑袋的两侧。Bucky难以自制地弓起身，想再靠近Steve一些。他的呼吸又短又急，他觉得肺里空气不够，不过他不在乎，因为现在他这辈子也没感觉这么好过。Steve在吻他，就好像松开他是件错误得令人发指的事情。Steve不会那么干，没人能让他放开Bucky。

 

“你怎么能这么傻？”不知过了多久，Steve退后些，喘着粗气问他。

 

“可你从来没有……”Bucky试着解释。他声音粗哑，但是他享受其中。

 

“我从来没表示出来，因为从我十三岁起，我就只想要你。没有别人。但是你当时不想要我。当时没有，后来也没有。为什么是现在？”

 

Bucky咬紧牙，闭上眼。“我一直都想要你。”他低吼着，“可你那时一直都是被欺负的对象。我永远也不做任何会连累你的事。”

 

“我已经被连累了！”Steve喊道。

 

“噢，那Peggy是怎么回事？”Bucky喊回去。

 

“那不过是在调情！我很惊讶，你和其他人一样都没看出来！Peggy人太好，好到不愿跟那个病弱的小子说‘走开’。我跟她谈话很轻松！”

 

“你什么都没说过！”

 

“你那时看起来也只不过是想照顾我，从来没想干别的！我以为对你来说，我只是个你恨不得抛下的累赘！”

 

“嗨，我艹，老兄，我可从来没那么说过。你竟敢！你是个大混蛋，知道吗？”

 

“抱歉，那些事不好接受。我想要的东西太过了，就在脑子里想想要比面对现实容易得多。”

 

“你这个白痴！你干嘛要喊？”

 

“你干嘛喊？！”

 

Bucky意识到自己在喘粗气，脸也很烫。Steve也没好多少。他脸红起来的时候很帅，嘴撅着微微张开，很湿润，Bucky记起来那是他的口水。他想马上再去亲Steve，永远都不停下来。

 

“你怎么会认为我就不想要你呢？”Steve心痛地低语。Bucky的胸口发紧，就像有一根钉子刺了进去。

 

“你怎么会呢？我被毁了。我不是你曾经认识的Bucky了。”

 

“我不想再孤单一人了。”

 

Steve贴得更紧了，把脸埋在Bucky的脖子里。他的手，还摁着Bucky的手腕。

 

“你不需要这么这样。”他的嘴唇蹭着Bucky的肌肤，平静地说道。Bucky哆嗦得很厉害，脑袋猛向后仰，咚的一下磕在墙上。他的分身刚才还没动静，现在突然间变得极度敏感，就算是在柔软松垮的家居裤里。Bucky挺着胯，渴望与Steve身体的摩擦。Steve急速地喘息，压在他身上直发抖。

 

“求你。”Bucky呢喃道，“如果你觉得你可以……如果你真的下决心逼自己……我……求你了，Steve。”

 

Steve抬起头，眼睛突然直发光。

 

“咱们把一件事说清楚。”他开口道。噢，用Rogers队长的口气，哦上帝，哦，妈的。“不会有‘逼我自己’这种可能。我想要你，Bucky。上帝，你根本没意识到，我一直想要你。我那么想要你，想到我心里有一块儿都空了。我一直都想触摸你。我想在Tony的筹款宴会上，穿过满是宾客的大厅，走到你面前，跪下，把你裁剪贴身的裤子解开，把你的老二放在嘴里。我想感受你把我剖开，让我发疯。我想把我的老二捅进你身体里，想到我都无法呼吸。今晚刚才的时候，如果你答应，我会把你拉进空空的小巷里，趴下来，求你要我。”

 

Bucky其实已经喘不上气了。他的胸口好像有一把钳子给夹住了，除了Steve用那低沉，催眠般的嗓音说出的话语，没法吸进任何东西。他眼睛睁得大大的，连这暗淡的灯光都觉得刺眼。他不管自己能不能喘气，只希望Steve的肌肤能和自己贴在一起，只要这个就行。

 

“你会干我吗。”他感到呼吸困难。“求你。我需要，我想感受，你的手。”

 

Steve的眼神闪烁看向一边，还被他按着Bucky手腕的方向。他的右手拇指一直下意识地抚摸着Bucky左手上的黄金指环。Bucky的双手松开了，没有握成拳头，手指微微有点蜷着。他现在绝对很放松，他不用再憋着了，不用再在孤独中挣扎前行了。他属于Steve了。他属于Steve了，这是Bucky一辈子都不曾期待会发生的事，但同时也有是他仅有的渴望。

 

Steve又凑过来猛地吻住他。Bucky满心愉悦地呻吟着接受这个吻。

 

“好。”Steve贴着他半张的嘴低声说道。“好的。当然。永远都可以。”

 

在那之后，时间仿佛以一种奇怪的方式流逝了。当Bucky再次抬头看时，他已经平躺在Steve的床上了，浑身赤裸着，而Steve的大腿正贴在他的分身上，让他舒服极了。

 

“你想怎么干？”Steve问。Bucky从来不知道Steve的声音可以这样，低沉、诱惑，挺愉快的，还充满了暗黑罪恶的承诺。他的胸口因为期待和欲望直发涨。他在Steve怀抱里翻过身，跪趴着用手肘和膝盖撑住，完全把自己暴露在Steve的注视之下。Steve手从他的脊背拂过，滑过腰侧，那种触摸充满了垂涎的渴望，同时又像是在膜拜他肉体。

 

“好。”Steve说。Bucky觉得他自己已经说不出话了；他的声音被渴求，绝望和需要打成的结缠住，消失了。他现在能控制的只有他的肢体。他低下头，微微撅起屁股，希望能诱惑到Steve。

 

“上帝。”Steve喘息着，手指沿着Bucky的脊柱一路滑下来，一直来到他的臀瓣间。那个穴口被触碰到的时候，剧烈地收缩着，像是在请求被填满。“好了。好了，Buck。我在这。”

 

一个吻印在了他的身侧，然后又一个落在他的屁股上，随即Steve却要命地停下了。

 

“嗯。我刚才说……就是，你房间里不会正好有润滑的东西吧？”

 

Bucky的脸扎进Steve的枕头里，他呼吸着上面隐约的Steve的香波味儿，发出一声闷笑。这真是难以置信，他内心里温暖的感觉没有消散，反而更加的强烈了。他知道，他清清楚楚地知道他爱Steve，比爱他自己还要爱。

 

“要是我说‘一直都有所准备’呢？”他嘟囔了一句。

 

下一秒呼吸的时候，他屁股上挨了一巴掌，那刺痛差点让他呛到。Bucky发出一声呻吟，说实话，他自己早就忘了自己能这么叫唤了。

 

“注意你的态度，中士。”Steve冷冰冰地说道。老天爷啊，Bucky觉得他现在分分钟都有可能射出来。Wilson所说的“由于心理创伤导致的无性欲”理论就此打住吧。

 

“浴室里有身体乳。”Bucky勉强挤出一句话。他想要Steve进来，现在。

 

Steve动作很快，这些天都很快。他下了床，用了几秒就回来了。然后，有几根又凉又滑的手指插进了Bucky的体内，舒服，但又激起更多的欲火。

 

“我以为你不知道怎么做呢。”Bucky喘息着，额头抵在曲起的手臂上。

 

“互联网真是特别的有用。”Steve轻松地答道，就好像不是他正把两，不，三根手指插进Bucky的屁股里，有节奏地捅来捅去，让他分心。

 

“看那些东西，让你兴奋了？”

 

Steve顿了一下，真诚地说道：“不。那些只是脑力锻炼，帮我确认一些理论。”

 

Bucky的心一沉。如果Steve不想……

 

“嘘。”Steve说，“我从这都能听见你脑子里在琢磨东西呢。听着，你先起来一下。”

 

这可真讨厌，Steve的手指抽出去了，他没抹东西的那只手拉着Bucky起来。Bucky转过身，映入眼帘的事Steve火热的目光，还有塌在前额汗湿的头发。然后，Bucky的视线顺着Steve那令人垂涎的身体一路看向他的性器，粗大泛红，在乱蓬蓬的阴毛里直直地立着。他就这么看着，Steve的腹肌抽搐着绷紧，他的分身随着摆了起来，剧烈到龟头上的前液在Steve的皮肤上沾了一块儿湿痕。

 

“这看起来像是对你‘不感兴趣’吗？”Steve平静地问道。他的胸膛在Bucky的注视下泛着红，但是他没有烦躁不安，也没有动，只是让Bucky从上到下地打量他。

 

“可是……我不明白。”Bucky舒服得很，发出的声音近乎是在哼哼，但是他得把大部分注意力放在不去弯腰把Steve傲人的那根含在嘴里。

 

Steve朝他温柔地笑笑。“是你，Buck。只对你这样。我说你是我的唯一，我是认真的。我爱你。我那么爱你。”

 

Bucky这次真的弯腰下去，但是是吻住了Steve的嘴，伸出双臂抱住他的肩膀，把Steve拉下来压到自己身上，同时把腿缠住了他的腰胯。

 

“爱你。”Bucky贴着Steve的肌肤呢喃着，吻着他的嘴角，脸颊，下颌。“求你现在就进来。”

 

“你想让我……”Steve的声音有点发抖。他再一次抓住Bucky的双手贴着来压到自己身上，同时把腿缠住了他的腰，手指攥着他的手腕，把它们按在枕头两边。

 

Bucky哼唧着找好角度拱起臀，Steve的龟头就顶在穴口，他放松自己，让那根慢慢插了进来。他以前这么干过一次，就一次，当时是在一个法国小镇边上。那次之后，他觉得自己像是一个不洁的背叛者。他当时不明白这种感觉意味着什么。但是现在，他看着Steve英俊，满是渴望的脸，他想他明白了。

 

Steve费劲地喘着气，他身体紧绷地像一根钢琴弦。“上帝，Bucky。”Steve的低吟着，他的声音带着一个尾勾儿，这简直让Bucky热血沸腾。“你不知道，上帝，你太棒了。知道你想成为我的人。我从来没想过，我从来不知道我会感觉这么好。上帝啊，我想让你属于我。我想标记你。我想戴上你给我的戒指。我想从满是人的房间望过去，指着你，大声说；‘看见他了吗？那是我的人。’”

 

说着这些话，Steve的胯一下一下往前顶，撞进Bucky身体里他从未深入过的地方。他的双手攥紧，把Bucky的手腕都弄出了淤青。尽管这有些疼，但还是让Bucky呻吟着想把屁股翘高，让Steve能更深入。

 

“求你了。”Bucky现在能做的就只有保持呼吸。Steve在他身上动了动，更加坚定地插入，Bucky以前从来没有过这种感觉。他觉得自己被环抱着，被占有，被拥有了； Steve紧紧搂着他，让他不再受到伤害，让他完整了，不论他会变成什么样子，Steve都会给他足够的空间，接受他。

 

“我爱你。”Steve低吟着。“噢上帝，Bucky，对不起，对不起，我觉得我要，这感觉太棒了，我以前不知道，让我，让我……”

 

“好。”Bucky喊了出来，自己都被自己强烈的渴望吓了一跳。“好，Steve，来吧，射在我身体里。”

 

Steve刚刚还算是勉强控制着自己，现在已经变成疯狂的，急促的戳刺；他每撞入一下都能在Bucky体内激起火花。Steve胯间的挺进把他身体打开，Steve的脸埋进了他的脖颈，Steve的嘴唇和舌头在他肌肤上留下一片片湿痕。说真的，Bucky自己也坚持不了多久了。

 

Steve高潮的时候，他抓住Bucky手腕的力道能把人压碎了。他的精液都灌进Bucky的后穴里，那么用力，像是想要喷射到他身体更深处。这根本停不下来，Bucky这么想着，他自己的分身顶在Steve的腹部上也射了出来，沾了两人一身。Steve一下子瘫在他身上，把他压得陷进了床垫里。Bucky真想就这么消失，心满意足又无比安全。

 

Bucky慢慢恢复了感知，他能感到有嘴唇在蹭着他的肩膀和锁骨，有个重量落在他胸口中央。Steve把头枕在了他的胸骨上，一条胳膊抱着他的腰。他的手指按摩着Bucky的右手腕，他本意应该是想给Bucky揉揉减轻疼痛，可是却又引起了小小的刺痛。Bucky都想要舒服得打呼噜了。

 

“你觉得那合适吗？”Steve轻轻地问。“如果我也戴个戒指？那会……Buck，我很愿意弄得正式些，只要你觉得没问题。”

 

Bucky的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。他差点就要问“你想吗？”但是，他现在可没精力再应付一场像刚才那样的对喊了。

 

“好。”他说，“好啊。绝对没问题。‘正式点’的那个问题我也同意。”

 

他能感觉到贴在他胸前的Steve的嘴唇翘起来了。“Tony做的那个戒指？”

 

“是啊。其实，他还让我跟你说清楚呢。我真不敢相信我应该听从Tony Stark的情感指导。”

 

“他比看起来精明。”Steve同意道。“也许他也可以给我做一个。”

 

一想到Bucky的戒指戴在Steve的手指上——哇喔。

 

“嗯。我们可以问问他。我敢肯定，那绝对让他又得瑟了。”

 

“是，我打赌，他会。”

 

他俩之间，平静是很自然的事。安静，平和。Bucky记得以前他俩之间总是这样，战争前几年，就他俩在一起的时候。

 

“听着。”Steve的声音很低，很亲昵。“我以前看见过一段别人说的话。当时我一想起来就会很难过，但是那是在我们找到你之前了。那段话是女神Rita Rudner说的。她说，‘我喜欢结婚。能找到一个专供你后半辈子去折腾的人，简直爽歪歪。’你知道吗？我也会喜欢跟你结婚的。”

 

“哇喔，你个花痴大傻蛋。”

 

“闭嘴，Barnes。你跟我结婚都没告诉我。”

 

“你就没完了是吧，还能说点别的吗？”

 

“老公就是来干这个的。”

 

——

 

转天早上发生的事，Bucky一点都不吃惊。Tony Stark看了看他俩，翻了个大白眼，估计都把眼珠子扭着了。

 

“真不易啊！我早叫你告诉他了，Barnes。你俩的情感成熟程度也就是绦虫水平。”

 

“这是我听过你说的最虚伪的话了，Tony。”Steve脱口而出，都不带脸红的，这个混蛋。

 

Stark朝他吐吐舌头，算是同意了Steve的话。

 

“过会儿来我工作间。我已经弄好了一块强化钛合金，外面镀金，有你的名字。不对，准确来说是里面刻了‘Steve Rogers，我的炽爱猛男。’因为我是个大好人，不过呢，这个，我可是早就预见到了。”

 

Steve的一只大手捂住了眼睛。（Bucky可没有哆嗦。好吧，只有一点点而已。）

 

“我为什么会再次跟你做朋友了呢？”Steve绝望地问。

 

“四个字。加固床支架。不对，那是五个字。‘加固地板’是我想说的那四个字。还有一点：隔音。我觉得我们都会谢天谢地的。我是说，上帝，没别的意思，不过说真的，没人想听见那个动静。”

 

Bucky嘬了一下腮帮子，想着Steve关于在筹款宴会上口交的话。给Tony Stark制造点儿新闻绝对会成为他最棒的爱好。

 

 

 

备注

 _Принадлежу_ _——归属。_

Rita Rudner：美国喜剧演员，作家。


End file.
